Talk:Neji Hyūga
Half-siblings? I noted that under the trivia section the article notes that Hinata and Hanabi are Neji's half-siblings because their fathers were identical twins. This is not necessarily true, as although their fathers shared an identical makeup, not every single on of their sperm was going to carry the exact same 13 chromosomes. If that were the case, then Hinata and Hanabi would share at least half their genes, which is also not true...of course, there is the ridiculous, slight possibility that the three just all happen to have received the exact same 3 chromosomes from their respective fathers, but it's really unlikely. Can we fix this, please? It's a little misleading. Unless, of course, Kishi actually stated this and it's true. Thanks! ----Anon Neji and traditional Hyuga robes? I'd like to ask where it is exactly said that what Neji wears in Shippuden are traditional Hyuga robes. I mean, I haven't noticed any Hyuga with exactly similar robes than Neji has now. His robes (or I prefer to say shirt-trousers-skirt system) seems more like his own ones. Has Kishimoto mentioned somewhere that they are Hyuga robes? Or is this just a great mistake? --Nuti (talk) 07:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :It simply means that the robes he wears are more traditional compared to his jacket and shorts from Part I, not that it's a uniform.KonohaSunaKiriKumoIwa (talk) 17:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) What happened? What happened to Neji Hyuga's page? It got all empty, and someone put "neji suuuuucks" on it. What's going on? :Well, what happened was that someone had too much time on their hands, and decided to waste that time on replacing the content with that. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) What? What do you mean they had too much time on there hands?--TheBlueBlur (talk) 21:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC) What happened to 8 gates assault? Isn't that what he used to kill Kidōmaru? No, that jutsu exists only in one of the video games, he used simple Gentle Fist to kill Kidomaru. Omnibender - Talk - 16:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I cant be just gentle fist because, of the combo he did, it was more of a technique that involved gentle fist but, isnt so it deserves a name. well if that is the cause then 8 trigrams 64 palms isnt a move its just gentle fist Well, it wasn't either. He just ran his chakra through that string attached to that arrow so that it would screw up Kidomaru's system. It isn't actually a jutsu. It's just chakra channeling. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 16:34, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thats not what actually killed him, it was the string of attacks that finished him Eye colour This article says: 'His eyes have been shown with a gray tint to them, while Hinata's eyes have a lavender tint.' This is in the article about the Byakugan: 'Neji's and Hinata's eyes seem to have tints of lavender and blue-grey, respectively.' I'd say, both Neji and Hinata have somewhat lavender/pink tint in their eyes. What should we go with, then? --Kiadony (talk) 16:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I'd say Neji's eyes are 95% white, 5% grey. No, there's no pink in them. I guess it's Kishimoto-sensei's way of saying that Neji isn't a very nice person, even if he's good (i'm referring to his demeanor here) while Hinata's are around 91% white, 9% lavender, showing she's softer. [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] 16:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC) HYUGA NEJI's INTELLIGENCE I STRONGLY DISAGREE regarding the intelligence score given to Neji. Intelligence = 2.5???? REALLY? The no.1 rookie of his generation, 2.5?!?!?!?!? NARUTO is EVEN SMARTER THAN HIM????? Seriously???????? PLEASE EDIT IT!!!!!!! My suggestion is giving it at least a 4.5. :We don't make the stats ourself, they comes from the databooks. Jacce | Talk | 10:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Again, I am appealing to Narutopedia to change Neji's Intelligence SCORE at the article. He was the no. 1 rookie in the academy during his batch. It can be proven with one of the dialogue during the chuunin exam arc. THIS WAS MENTIONED by Tenten during the exam. Why give him a 2.5 intelligence? Seriously, Aburame shino is smarter than him, and you place his intelligence in par with that of Naruto? I'm not a huge neji fan, but give his character some justice. He was hailed as a genius by most of the characters in Naruto, he DISCOVERED, ON HIS OWN, some of the MAIN HOUSE TECHNIQUES that wasn't even taught to a BRANCH HOUSE MEMBER of the FAMILY. EVEN HINATA's FATHER RECOGNIZE HIM AS A GENIUS. Do you need more evidence to prove of his intelligence? I Suggest giving him a score of 4. PLEASE do him some justice. PLEASE!!!!!!!! :Masashi Kishimoto wanted him this way. And sign your posts. Jacce | Talk | 11:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah.. I forgot to mention this. This website is cool. MORE POWER TO NARUTO.wikia.com.. I know its hard to gather this kind of info. so, despite some of the arguments raised, I still say, that this is amazing. (I'm not all debate, I know how to appreciate hard-work as well). okay.. i said my piece, but who am I compared to the one who created the manga. Thank you for considering this.